falloutnewyorkfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Characters
This page lists all the player characters for Fallout: New York. Player Characters Player One Player Two Player Three Player Four Group Template In just a few words, what this group supposed to be? Remnants of the Prospector tribe working together to thrive in the wastes of New York. What common experiences has the party been through? Three years of risking life and limb as a Prospector salvaging team. Surviving the biological attack that poisoned Vault 86 and Prospector Park. Leading the broken remains of the tribe to a new base of operations when they were most vulnerable. What is the current status of the group and its members? Where are they? What are they doing? What Sorts of things are they interested in right now? The Prospectors between touch and go survival and thriving. Currently working out of an unused Enclave compound. Their current efforts are building local defenses, stockpiling supplies, and forging alliances with nearby tribes. Does the game master need our group to be something in particular for his/her plot? Not every Prospector chose to follow the party. Others survived the attack or were not at Vault 86 when it happened. These other remnants scattered to the four winds and pursued their own interests over the last two years. In brief, what will our group be when the game starts? Life at the compound is stable, but uncertain. Like Firefly they are one broken pipe or burned out terminal from critical systems from shutting down. Players are leaders of the community, doing their best alongside their fellow Prospectors to make waking up tomorrow to be more likely. Are the characters located in the same place or willing to travel to a common meeting place? If not, how will the characters be brought together for the game? Yes. What major events have they shared in the past? Five years ago one their first salvaging mission together it was one wrong turn after another. The area they went to salvage had been recently claimed by a rival tribe. Desperate for supplies they went into enemy territory only to end up being boxed in on the brink of detection. They pinned the intrusion on a nearby patrol of Vulture raiders. The ensuing firefight was enough of a distraction to leave the area, loot in hand. The team has remained together ever since. The have also survived the biological attack on Vault 86, and the sojourn to their new home. On a personal level, what keeps all the characters together? Mutual trust and benefit to the community. What goals are shared by all the characters? The sense of safety and security that can only be found in a thriving community of found family. The over arching goal is to bring the Prospectors back to glory. Is there enough moral agreement among the characters to keep them from abhorring each other? Yes. Is there any potential conflict between character personalities, goals, or ethics that could become so great the plot will fizzle out or players be excluded? No, but it may occur with the addition of new people and as characters change over time. What plot elements are in the groups history the game master can use in his/her plot? Three years of running high risk salvaging missions. Setting a rival tribe against Vultures. Salvaging jobs gone bad. Enclave reclaiming the base. The subway incident.